The Gajeel Diary's
by Stingyxxlove
Summary: Black Steel Gajeel has a sister! Will this story be funny! Or a tragedy? A drama? Maybe a romance? I have no clue what the genre is so please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

"Gajeel! Gajeel! Wake up! It's my first day of high school! Get up!" Gajeel groaned as he sat up, making the girl that was jumping on his bed fall and land in his lap. She was dazed for a moment in shock, but soon took up a look of sincere happiness." Yay! You're up!"" Only cause you woke me up, Mellow." Mellow had long unkept black hair, almost white skin, crimson eyes, soft features, and a black and red Japanese boys school uniform. Gajeel ruffled the small girls hair and chuckled," Alright Squirt, remember, stay away from people I say are bad news, ok? Specifically those Sabertooth bast- people." Gajeel could never say things like bastard for her innocent ears would no longer be innocent. Mellow saluted and replied," Yes brother." Then went off to get breakfast before they left to their boarding school, Fiore Academy.

Fiore Academy. A school made up of students with different talents and unique personalities. The school is divided into different halls with different mascots, sports teams, and clubs. There is the Fairy hall, the rowdiest and most lively, the Sabertooth hall, who is known only to except students with good grades and exceptional abilities, Mermaid heel, an all girls hall, Quatro Cerberus, an all males hall, and Blue Pegasus, a playboy and playgirl hall. Gajeel Redfox is located in the Fairy hall, as well as his newly enrolled sister, Mellow. Mellow Redfox is age thirteen and is supposed to be in the eighth grade, but skipped three grades to be in the same school and classes as her big brother, whom she saw as a role model and the greatest athlete in history. She and Gajeel both have every class together and even as far as the same dorm, thanks to a bit of their fathers... Persuasive techniques. Gajeel previously, when his sister was in grade school, was a student in the Phantom Lord hall way, but it was so horrible, it was disbanded and the students were given choices. Most left the academy, and from what he knew, he and another, Juvia Loxer were the only ones who stayed. No one ever spoke to him, other then Juvia, at school, so he hasn't really spoke to the Fairy's ever since he switched to that hall way two years before.

As Gajeel walked down the stairs, he felt his cat, Pantherlily, climb up to sit on his shoulder." Hey Lily, too bad I won't see you for awhile again, huh?" The heavily pierced man ate his breakfast and was about to go back to his room out of habit when he felt someone tug on his arm." Gajeel! Let's go!" Said man sighed and turned, picking up a giggling girl and placing her on his right shoulder, which she used as a chair as her hand held onto his.

Happy And Then!

As the two walked to the front office, still in their earlier position, the principle, Makorov Dreyer the tag upon his desk said, looked up. His eyes widened and he rubbed them to make sure that he was seeing correctly. When he heard about Gajeel having a sister, he had expected something much more... Dark to put it into a single word." S-so, Mr. Redfox, it's good to see you again. And who might you be young one?" Mellow smiled brightly causing the short man to gush at her adorability." I'm Mellow Redfox! I came to be with my big bwothor Gajeel." She happily exclaimed to Makorov. The of man grinned," That's right, I got a call from your parents that you were to share a dorm and have the same classes, here are your schedules." He gave a yellow sheet of paper to both to see their schedules.

Gajeel and Mellow Redfox:

Dorm number: 18  
Locker number: 18  
Locker combination: 23-12-04  
Hallway: Fairy Hall  
Respective principle: Makorov Dreyar  
Councilor: Macao Conbalt  
Nurse: Grandine Porlyusica

1st period- Gym- Gildarts Clive  
2nd period- Math- Acnologia  
3rd period- English Language arts- Laki  
Lunch  
4th period- Science- Wakaba  
5th period- History- Zeref (he's 400 years old he knows more than the average history teacher!)  
6th period- Creative Art- Reedus  
7th period- Fine Arts- Mavis Vermillion  
8th period- Fight- Gildarts Clive

As the two read the last class, Gajeel paled. His sister may have been sweet, but in a fight, she was a monster." Gajeel, would you like to see the nurse, you look a bit pale." Makorov exclaimed. Gajeel shook his head no and grabbed his and Mellow's luggage and started walking to the door, said girl getting the key to their room and climbing back to her place on Gajeel's shoulder. When Gajeel walked out, now back to looking grumpy, he saw the group he usually hung out with. A red haired girl, three white haired siblings, two girls and a boy, another three but two boys and a girl, a pink haired idiot, a black haired stripper, a blonde haired busty bunny girl, and he also noticed some of the Sabertooth hall students mixed with the group.

He was about to take his sister somewhere away from the tigers, but a certain black haired tiger saw him." Gajee-." He stopped himself, looking from his idol, to the girl perched on his shoulder. As the group heard the beginning of the name, they all turned and looked on, shocked as much as Rouge." Gajeel," started Erza," who is this girl?"" She's my-" Mira suddenly had hearts in her eyes," GAJEEL! I didn't know you had a girlfriend! She's so adorable! What's your name sweetie?" Mellow had ignored the girls friend comment and answered," Mellow Redfox!"

The group looked to each of the siblings." Gajeel, I was unaware you were married." Rouge stated as everyone nodded in agreement. Gajeel's face contorted into comedic aggravation as he yelled raising his fist in the air," YOU IDIOTS! THIS IS MY SISTER HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?!" And with that he stalked off with Rouge following for his and Sting's dorm was next to theirs.

Gajeel opened the room to his dorm and set his an Mellows things onto one bed, put his sister down, then lay down on the other, Mellow curling up next to him fitting perfectly into his side as his arm immediately went around her. The two planned to take a nap, but apparently the door wasn't locked and Sting Eucliffe strutted in in all his flamboyant glory. He wore his normal fur lined vest and half tight shirt as well as his baggy pants for the school had no dress code as long as you covered certain areas.

The second Sting saw the sight he looked at them shocked, ran to the other room and the siblings heard," ROUGE! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!" Then the two ran into the room and Rouge had a look of betrayal on his face as a soul like figure came out of his mouth." N-no... I thought I was the only one Gajeel would ever cuddle..." He started mumbling as he went into an emo corner to grow mushrooms." OI! We agreed that would never be spoke of again!" Gajeel exclaimed." So you and him *sniffle* cuddled?! You don't love me anymore?!" Mellow asked as she started crying. Gajeel then started to freak out for his sister had no clue that guys could date one another and he did NOT want to be the one to explain what was going on. The Sting freaked out cause he couldn't stand to see a girl cry. The blonde and pierced men looked to one another with determined looks and made a silent plan.' You take Rouge, I'll take your sister.'  
'Don't you dare say anything inappropriate Eucliffe.' Unfortunately Sting did not catch that message.

"H-hey! Cheer up Mellow! It's not like they had sex or anything right?" Mellow looked up with a confused look." What's sex?" The three men suddenly all had grave looks as they thought the same thing.' Fffffffffffffuuuuck.' Gajeel then glared at Sting." This is all your fault."" Not my fault you never told her!"" SHE'S THIRTEEN!"" I DIDN'T KNOW!"" A-alright look, sis." Gajeel put a hand on the smaller girls shoulder." I'll tell you when you're eighteen.""Yes sir!" And with that Sting and Gajeel gave each other a thumbs up as chibi tears poured from their eyes." Gajeel they're Sabertooth." Mellow suddenly noticed." Yeah but these two are fine."

**If you read this far down, thank you for going all the way to the end! Please review or PM me about any errors within this story and please tell me whether or not I should continue and PM me about ideas that could go into later chapters if anyone wants me to continue so THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"HOLY FUCK!" Gajeel yelled as he jumped and landed off the bed, only then realizing he had his cousin in his lap. Mellow rubbed her eyes and looked up at him tiredly. The siblings looked at one another, then at the wall separating their room from the Sabertooth boys room(Rufus and Sting and Rouge share a dorm). Then they both exclaimed," He dies." (Rufus)

Suddenly, the door opened and Rouge walked through it, hopped onto the other bed, then went back to sleep. Gajeel then picked him and Mellow up and went to lay back down on their bed seeing as it was Sunday and they wanted sleep and not be woken up at SIX IN THE MORNING EVER AGAIN!

The door opened again and Sting walked in after slamming it shut and climbed onto Gajeel and Mellow's bed, putting his arms around the both of them. Gajeel tensed up. Damn this bisexual asshole. He thought. From across the room, Gajeel could hear Rouge growl. The heavily pierced man sighed as he removed himself from the blonde males arms, aswell as his sister, then he and Rouge moved the beds to the back wall, successfully creating a king size bed.

They climbed back into bed with their arms all wrapped around one another and fell asleep in the order of Sting, Mellow, Gajeel, then Rouge.

Happy And then!

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The four woke up, only then realizing that they slept the whole day before, and it was a school day." NOOOO! Damn this foul place everyone calls school! It's hell!" Sting yelled as he ran to his room with Rouge tagging along, but not until Mellow wasn't looking and pecked Gajeel on the lips and a quick," Later."

The four united once again in the dorm hallway, but the small girl ran off into the lobby on her own making all the boys in the boys dorm look at Mellow with both lust and pervertedness in their eyes as they watched the flat chested Redfox run past them, twirl, then sit in a seat, giggling. Half of the boys started her direction, that is until a glare was felt and pain soon followed from the epic knuckles of Black Steel Gajeel.

As soon as Mellow saw her brother she jumped up and ran to climb onto her usual perch." Hi Brother!" She exclaimed, making the present students pale." Hey." He quickly death glared the boys he had beaten, silently promising an abundance of horrible agonizing pain, making them all tremble in fear of the well built Redfox.

"Gajeel." Rouge exclaimed as he and Sting walked into the scene." We're heading to our hallway, see ya." And with that he had left as an annoying pink haired idiot walked over." OI! GAJEEL! We have the last class together! We better get to fight!" Natsu yelled in excitement as he grinned his toothy grin. Gajeel smirked as he replied," You're on, Salamander." The nickname, Salamander, comes from the scaly looking scarf around the pinkette's neck.

Mellow looked between the two boys as she dead panned," Gajeel's gonna beat you in ten seconds flat." Natsu looked at her with an incredulous look." Wha-"" Gajeel is the best athlete and fighter I've ever seen, he'll easily destroy you." Gajeel's smirk grew wide," Damn straight!" Natsu, too, smirked as he remarked," You're not." Gajeel blushed as well as Rouge who had not yet left the dormitory.

"Shut it Salamander!" Then Gajeel notices the three were in front of the Fairy Hall. Natsu walked into Ms. Vermillions class. Gajeel put his cousin back on his shoulder and walked over to their first class with Gildarts Clive. Their gym teacher. Gajeel looked up as he felt Mellow tremble ever so slightly as she read the word gym on the door. Gajeel knew of her fear. Being hit with a dodge ball, basketball, football, etc, as well as getting heat stroke or injuries. Fighting was one thing, but she was really, really scared of physical activities. That's why she always sat on her perch.

Her brother kept her away from her fear, she exercised every morning. Aka: waking Gajeel up or running until she was almost tired. Mellow was scared to death of touching the ground unless she was sitting." Alright!" Started an orange haired man," Everyone line up and I'll take roll!" The students all lined up as the coach yelled out names until," Gajeel and Mellow Redfox!" He looked up when they said 'here' to see who the names belonged to." Ms, Redfox, this is physical education, you have to be on the ground to do such." Mellow's eyes got watery as her mouth quivered." C'mon Squirt, I'll be right here." She shakily and unwillingly climbed down the tall boy very slowly. She hesitated to touch the ground, and when both feet were upon it, she hid behind her brother.

All the girls in the room started aweing as the boys looked at the girl like she was a spoiled brat. Then they looked at her with sympathetic glances. She was a Redfox. No way was she spoiled." Sorry Coach," Gajeel apologized as Gildarts jumped in shock that his toughest most ruthless student apologized," she has a fear of touching the ground." Gildarts sighed and exclaimed," In that case, she can stay where she was." Mellow shakily walked out from behind her brother," T-thank y-you s-sir."(she's shy around adults unless their old... She likes the elderly.) After climbing upon her perch, class continued as well as the rest of the day. Once they got to fighting class they were explained the rules, and each signed. Names next to another name from the Sabertooth Hall to fight against. Gajeel, of course, chose Sting so he could kick his ass.

Mellow looked at the names. She didn't know anyone on the list. She randomly chose a name that was said... Mi-ner-va? She thought. Weird name...


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright class! Today is just a short test so I know your limits and who is the best partner for you! So first up is Sabertooth's Minerva Orland and Fairy's Mellow Redfox!" The students all gasped and felt pity for the smaller girl. Except for Gajeel who pitied Minerva.

The two looked at one another." You'll regret choosing me this semester, Fairy." Minerva stated as she smirked as though she had already won. Mellow looked at her, then at her brother who nodded in approval. Then suddenly, the second the bell rang to start, Mellow was behind Minerva and kept smiling as though she wasn't about to do anything and suggested," Maybe you should have given up before I got here." Minerva turned in surprise, but Mellow was behind her again with her right leg straight up right above the Tiger's head. She kicked her heel into said girl's head making Minerva slam face first into the ground creating cracks into the tiled flooring.

Minerva got up slowly as the smaller girl stepped back to give her time to get up. She waited to see if Minerva needed help, but instead, a punch was thrown her way. Mellow dodged over and over as more punches were flung at her, and she looked at her brother who yelled,"End it!" And that's exactly what she did. Mellow grabbed Minerva's fist right before it hit her face, tripped her by kicking one of her legs, and when Minerva's head went past her, she elbowed the girls neck, sending her back into the ground. The class stared at the girl in complete shock as she made a gesture to her brother with teary red eyes that she wanted," Uppy!" As she jumped up. Gajeel sighed as he put her back on her perch. As battles and fights went on and on, the students kept sending slightly fearful glances towards the thirteen year old.

And then!

The two siblings walked out of the class in their normal pose... Ish... Thing... They went straight to the cafeteria to get snacks from the vending machine when they saw a girl Gajeel had never seen before. She had pure blonde pig tail down to he knees, a girls blue and white school uniform with a bow, and had bright blue eyes.

She was talking- flirting - with some boys as her friends seemed to agree and applause everything she said. Then when she saw Gajeel, she had hearts in her eyes. Then her eyes strode off to see Mellow and she literally looked as though she might explode from anger. Gajeel seemed to ignore the girls as he set his sister on a bench so he could get them snacks after an eventful day, and the second he left, the girls went over to Mellow with angry looks on their faces.

"Hey! You, Girl!" The blonde pointed at Mellow." What do you think you're doing with our precious Gajeel?!" Mellow tilted her head in confusion then had a smile on her face, her eyes shining brightly." Are you his fan club?! I'm so glad Gajeel has such fan girls!" The girls ignored her as the said in unison," We are the Gajeel fan club! How dare you attempt to take our beloved away?!" Mellow once again had a look of confusion." But he's my-" the girls gasped." How _dare_ you call him such a thing?! Gajeel is ours not yours and you can't be around him anymore-" suddenly a man came over making the girls stop immediately." Yo, let's get back to our room, I'm tired." The girls gasped once again, making Gajeel give them a look that says,' The fuck are you?' Mellow climbed back onto the shoulder she deemed hers as she grabbed the Lays chips from her brother and exclaimed," Brother, these girls said I can't be with you anymore, are you replacing me?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

Gajeel's eyes widened as his sister started crying." Uh... Ah, Fuck! Don't cry!" Then he had an idea. He pulled the girl down and into his chest and awkwardly pat her head." Uh... No need to worry kid, I ain't replacin' ya." He shot a are to the girls wha said such a thing. Mellow nodded and said," Can you wait for me around the corner I want to ask them something." Gajeel nodded and the second he walked around the corner, the small sweet smile that had been on Mellows face, was replaced with one of malice and hatred." Gihi, did ya think I'd let you have my big brother without a fight, ya fuckin' sluts? I won't let such pansies near him and if ya think I'll let ya get past me, yer wrong." Then her innocent act was back on and she skipped over to her over protective brother. Obviously she too was over protective when it came to it.

Once the two were back in their dorm after a long day, Gajeel jumped onto the pushed together beds and closed his eyes with his hands behind his head. Mellow crawled onto the bed and curled up into Gajeel's sides as she murmured," Get a girlfriend and I kill you." Then went to sleep. Which is the opposite of Gajeel who could not close his eyes do to intense fear and he did not like the threat." Fuck me sideways and call me a unicorn, god dammit."


End file.
